


Like Real People Do

by Persephone_Raine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Crime Fighting, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fight Sex, Fights, Flirting, Happy, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, Romance, Rough Sex, Sad, Seduction, Talking To Dead People, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Raine/pseuds/Persephone_Raine
Summary: While my muse for the main plot is a lil low, I think it's time for some cute oneshots of our canon af couple.





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> While my muse for the main plot is a lil low, I think it's time for some cute oneshots of our canon af couple.

Making love to Maddie was always a religious experience to John. The way she moved like a seductress built up from the grounds of this ugly world, but made to look like the most grandest goddess that could ever grace this world. Her perky bouncy breasts to the way her hips undulated like waves, but in human form. So curvy, slender, dirt ridden, and bruised. Sometimes she was gentle, sometimes she was pain in physical form. Hancock was down for both. He often wondered how the ever loving fuck he got her, but he didn’t want to ask questions anymore.

He found her burying in the dirt, getting those gorgeous petite hands of hers absolutely filthy. Her eyes like a deer in headlights when she spotted him, like she’d been caught digging up a body. What did you bury? He wondered, but he didn’t wanna ask. Instead, she reached up a hand as if to ask for help, and in that moment, it made so much sense it made him sick. He couldn’t ask where she came from, and for a while, she didn’t ask him that either.

It was just them and this world.

It was weird, and gross, and heartbreaking at points, but it made everything so much more bearable to exist with.

He didn’t want her to know who he was, what he came from, how he became what he had.

He wanted to know everything about her, fuck, did he ever.

Why she flinched when he reached out to touch her hair on a drunken night, why she laughed at bugs, but cried at dolphins when they’d find them flopped out on an abandoned ship. “They’re not dolphins!” She’d sobbed, poking the flesh rotten fangs. With a more disgruntled snort, he watched her. “Sure they are.” He responded.

“They were so much… different!” Her eyes darted to his face searching for the place that marked whatever treasured answer she was looking for. “They didn’t eat humans!”

She didn’t dare tread water much after that.

But God, she was so fucking exciting. The perilous adventures they went on, the nights when they’d drink without a word between them. Just a fire and the moon watching over them like a guard. She leaned against his side, ankles crossed. He sat with a knee tugged up to his chest, the other hand holding the bottle. He didn’t feel the need to wrap her close like he wanted. At this point, they were damn good friends.

They’d made camp out, since Maddie was too exhausted to venture forward to the Slog. He forgot, that quick, he wasn’t too entirely human, no matter how much she made him feel so. “You sure you don’t need to sleep?” She asked. She stripped down to her underwear and one of his shirts he managed to scavenge. Just in case. Her bra was tossed aside on the pile of her rucksack, and this was probably the most seductive thing he could have ever seen her wear.

Her lids were partly hooded, dark hair a recently brushed through mess that fell over her shoulder. It was do dark against her sunkissed skin, her features so prominent even in the space. The fire illuminated her in the Persephone glow of the underworld. Those eyes danced with the flickering of the fuego under thick eyelashes. They cast a shadow against her round cheekbones. His heart tightened so painfully it choked his throat.

It tightened like a vice drawing him up short.

“John?” Her voice whispered, so silky and sultry…

Blinking, “What?” He repeated groggily. He’d blame the whiskey, though he had a feeling she didn’t believe it. Even before those words could escape out of his mouth.

“Sleep.” She sat cross legged on the sleeping bag, drawing her dark locks up into a messy bun. She said she did it just in case huge bugs ran her way and got tangled. She mentioned cutting it, and he quickly stopped that from becoming a thing.

He smiled over at her, and his teeth were so white even in the dying hue of the fire. “You sleep. I really don’t need it too often.” He explained, setting the whiskey bottle aside. Drinking alone lost its flavor once he met her. It wasn’t as fun. She didn’t protest, not like she usually would have. Instead she just lay, tugging the makeshift blanket over her shoulders and turning away from him. He watched her all the while, just until he could hear the familiar whispers of her breathing.

Sighing, he looked up to the sky looming overhead, thinking of her.

It had always been her, and he knew it always would be. Romance or not, this was someone who he’d come to know ever so intently, that… That she’d forever leave a mark in his book. Just like she did with Nick, Piper, whoever she came across. She was so unique with an adventurous and caring soul. She wanted nothing but good, because she’d never had it. He hadn’t either, but it was mostly his fault. Getting hooked on chems and being so suicidal.

Her eyes were always seeking for someone who died such a long time ago now it seemed. There were times Hancock would find Maddie watching him, like she was seeing someone else for the moment. It was sad, but he already knew. Even if he hadn't heard her tragic story from escaping the vault. He didn’t wanna debate or live through anything anymore.

He wanted to kiss her like real people do.

Like in the movies, in those wretched books he’d taken up reading to her sometimes.

“Love is chemicals.”

“Love is an opinion.”

“Love is love.” Hancock heard her say.

And she was so fuckin’ right. Love was love. No matter who or what.

And Hancock had a few stories with a super mutant named Bertha Maddie would never let him live down if she ever really found out about it.

But she wasn’t a robot, she wasn’t a mutant, a ghoul, no. She was Maddie Preston.

The formidable desire and apple of his obsidian eyes.

The woman he lusted and loved after, it was the worry in his eyes when she would yell, “Parkour!” and jump off of tall buildings he was certain would at least break her legs. She had serious thrill issues, but it was so fucking sexy because, well, it was her.

It was his Maddie.

He knew she’d never feel the same, not with Nate still in the picture. She wore the ring like it was the very first time she ever received it. He was long gone, but… Her love for him was so much stronger now. She talked about moments with him, with their son. “I wished for a daughter.” Maddie told him one day, rinsing off in a pond down the way from Goodneighbor.

“Instead, we got Shaun. I didn’t wanna tell Nate how disappointed I was. Then, I remember the sonogram pictures… Hearing his heartbeat.” The light in her eyes dimmed a little bit. “We didn’t get long with Shaun together. But fuck, did I fall in love with him then. Nate was so happy to have a son…” She spaced out, and Hancock didn’t tread near her line of water then.

But seeing her now… Battling at her side. This is where he was meant to be.

He popped a jet into his system hoping to wear himself out, because after all, he was John Hancock. Mayor of Goodneighbor, a junkie ghoul who fucked anything that moved. Even if there was a sliver of a chance, he’d never be the man she needed. He couldn’t be a father. Hell, he hardly remembered his own. He hated splitting his attention with her, but… Even under it all. He used to fantasize of a family. He just couldn’t ever picture it.

Yet, here comes this minx with a really heavy trigger finger and fireball temper.

If anyone could save him, it was her.

 


End file.
